glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boys/Overprotected
Boys/Overprotected, en español es Chicos/Sobreprotegido, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio It's Britney Bitch!. La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción Por primera vez Charlie se siente atraído por un chico y este le pide que le enseñe matemáticas, entonces ambos se juntan en un salón a estudiar, y sin darse cuenta David (el chico por el cual se siente atraído) le dice lo lindo que es y que el es gay y se siente atraído también por el pero que nadie sabe que el es gay y que sus padres son demasiado sobre protectores como para dejarlo ser de esa manera Letra Letra de Boys For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time, it's over now I spotted you dancin' You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh) And the sexy hair I should shake my thang Make the world want you (giggle) Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do (uh) What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Boys! Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you) Boys! To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me) Boys! And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm) Boys! Then she's in control! Took the boy off the dance floor Screaming in his ear Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say) Cuz he's lookin over here You lookin at me (giggle) With a sexy attitude But the way your boys movin it (uh) It puts me in the mood OUW! What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world Boys! Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty) Boys! To love her and to hold (I get nasty) Boys! And when a girl is with one (I get nasty) Boys! Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..) Tonite Let's Fly Boy have no Fear (have no fear) There's no time to loose And next week, You might not see me here (uh-huh) So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do) Boys! Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that) Boys! (I like that) To love her and to hold Boys! And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on) Boys! Then she's in control! Come with me Let's fly Into the Night Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby) When huggin me, make sure you hold me tonite Let's head for the stars GET NASTY! Moan Moan Moan, OUW ! Boys! Sometimes a girl just needs one Boys! To love her and to hold Boys! And when a girl is with one Boys! Then she's in control! Can't live with em' Cant live without em'! Letra de Overprotected Say hello to the girl that I am! You're gonna have to see through my perspective I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am And I don't wanna be so damn protected There must be another way Cause I believe in taking chances But who am I to say What a girl is to do God, I need some answers What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel But my life has been so overprotected I tell 'em what I like What I want What I don't But every time I do I stand corrected Things that I've been told I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize I'm Overprotected There must be another way Cause I believe in taking chances But who am I to say What a girl is to do God I need some answers What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel But my life has been so overprotected I need time (love) I need space (This is it, this is it) I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna What I what what what I'm gonna Do about my destiny I Say No, No Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do I'm so fed up with people telling me to be Someone else but me (Action!) What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel But my life has been so overprotected I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna What I what what what I'm gonna Do about my destiny I Say No, No Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do I'm so fed up with people telling me to be Someone else but me What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel But my life has been so overprotected. Curiosidades *